AndreBC
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Alphabet story! Twenty six Andre drabbles with every single pairring. In the ABCat series, but you don't have to read the others to understand. R&R?
1. Angel

**A is for Angel **

"Andre!" a shrill voice rang out over the quiet house and made the sleeping teenager stir.

"Andre, get up! Quick!"

Andre groaned and rolled out of bed. He stumbled through his bedroom door and out into the dimly lit kitchen, where his grandma was standing on a chair looking out the window.

"Grandma, it's five o' clock in the morning. Why are you up?"

She turned to her grandson, the whites of her eyes budging and waving her hands animatedly.

"Andre, there's an angel out there!" She pointed out the window she had been looking and put her hands on her head. "We need to get the angel inside, Andre, she needs us to protect her!"

Andre squinted through sleepy eyes at his grandmother and slowly shook his head. "How about you go get some rest, Grandma…Later, we can help the, er, angel."

"Boy," she took him by the shoulders and shook him. "I'm not crazy, there is an angel out there and she needs our help!"

Andre sighed.

"Okay," he said, gently taking her hands off him. "How about I go check? Will that make you feel better?"

She nodded and looked around, paranoid as always.

"…no good, lousy," Andre grumbled to himself as he walked to the back door and unlocked it. He poked his head out, and looked around. The yard was dark and quiet, and there was definitely no "angel."

"There's nothing out there, grandma," Andre closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. His grandma was on the chair again, peering out the window.

"Look! Andre, there she is again!"

"Where, grandma?"

"Out near the tree! In the other people's yard!"

"Fine," Andre groaned. "I'll go look."

After all, Cat lived next door. Her bedroom was even facing his kitchen. Maybe she had a hung a new poster on her wall or gotten new curtains or something, and it was confusing his grandma. Andre slipped on a pair of sandals and walked out the door.

He walked along the damp grass in the direction of the tree separating his and Cat's yards. At first, he saw nothing, but then he realized there was something. A pink yoga mat and a bottle of water, with Cat lying there, eyes closed looking peaceful.

"Um, Cat?" he asked. Her eyes flew open.

"Andre," she said, her little voice sounding surprised. "What are you doing here? Do you wanna join me in sunrise yoga?"

Andre stared at her. She was wearing a pair of fuzzy white shorts and a matching tank top. The sun was rising behind her house and made her hair and eyes glow in a way that was almost magical. Her flawless skin was makeup free and radiant…

"Huh," Andre said. "I guess maybe you could look like an angel from a distance."

Cat giggled.

"Thanks, I guess."

If it were anybody else, a statement like that would be one that made them go to Lane immediately and recommend counseling for Andre. But, since she was Cat, things were different. Sometimes in a good way.

"Cat," Andre was struck with a sudden idea. "Would you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure," she said, and as they walked back to Andre's house she did something unexpected. She took his big hand in her little one. Her touch was sweet and gentle, like a butterfly's.

"Grandma," Andre called as they opened the door to Andre's house. "Was this the angel?"

The scared looking woman walked forward nervously twisting her hands together.

"Hello Mrs. Harris," Cat chimed, pulling her into a hug like only Cat would do. "That is _such _a pretty nightgown! How have you been?"

"Okay," Andre's grandma nodded, looking at Cat closely. "You're an angel, right?"

"Well," Cat turned her head to the side, examining the woman closely. "I suppose so…If you want me to be. Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to make pancakes?"

She nodded slowly, and Cat took her hand happily and led her to the kitchen. Andre smiled. Cat may be silly and childish at times, maybe even a little dim, but she was _exactly _what Mrs. Harris needed. Maybe Cat knew, Andre decided. Maybe she knew that his grandma needed help and she purposely gave it to her. It was the way she took her hand and let her gently anywhere she wanted to go.

In a way, he thought as he watched her laugh and smile, not letting go of the elderly ladies gnarled hand, maybe his grandma was right.

Maybe Cat was an angel.

**Note: These drabbles won't always be this length! Generally, they'll be from like four hundred to six hundred words so pretty short. Review, and let me know what you all think of this so far! 143! **


	2. Balloons

**B is for Balloons**

"…Yes, that's a dozen custom balloons. I am aware it's raining but I ordered these balloons two months ago. Okay…Okay, yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick them up."

Andre hung up his phone and glanced out the window. He sighed. Rain was pouring down over the entire world. It splashed against the roof top of his car, was gushing in little rivers down his sidewalk, and flooding into little pools on every surface.

Oh well, he thought, grabbing his keys from the counter top and his sweatshirt off the hook. At least there's no lightning.

He slipped out the front door on his way to the Van Cleef Rubber Factory. For Tori's birthday, he had paid a fortune to buy her custom made balloons. Each had a different personalized saying and he had designed them specifically for her online. He had called the rubber factory every day for the last week to make sure they were being made, and would be ready by Tori's birthday party.

Andre got into his car and started to drive as his phone went off in a text.

**Tori V :)-Hey Andre! You on your way to my party?**

** Andre- Sure am, just got to stop and pick up a little something first. **

** Tori V :)-Oooh, watcha getting?**

** Andre-Only the best birthday present you will ever receive in existence, Ms. Tori!**

** Tori V Hurry up and get here!**

Andre slid his phone back into his pocket with a grin as he pulled back onto the road. He drove along the road, a little above the speed limit to get Tori his present quickly.

As he pulled up to the rubber factory, he was whistling happily. Tori was going to just love him for this.

"I'm here," he called, pushing the door open. "Sinjin? Mr. Van Cleef?"

"Hey Andre," Sinjin's ghostly pale face appeared out of the dark back room and then the rest of him. "I have your balloons."

"Thanks," Andre took the bouquet of balloons, staring up at them. They were perfect; each inflated until right before their bursting point with helium and bright colored shining custom made sayings like: Make It Shine, Happy Birthday Tori, and stuff like that.

"That'll be eighty three dollars."

Andre tried not to think of how far back this would set him as he handed Sinjin the money.

"Be careful, they're fragile," Sinjin said, with his eyes wide. He slowly walked back into the room he had come from, his budging eyes never leaving Andre's face.

"Creepy," Andre shuddered as he walked back out to his car. He got in and started to drive to Tori's, humming along cheerily despite the rain to the radio.

"Hmmhmm," Andre hummed, rocking back and forth to the rhythm. He heard a pop, and quickly turned around.

Pop!

Pop!

Pop!  
The balloons were hitting the insulation at the top of his car, and popping! Andre quickly took hold of their strings and brought them down away from the roof. Well, he was only a block or two away from Tori's he could walk it. It would be better for the balloons, and if he ran he wouldn't even get that wet.

Andre got out and closed the door. He ran with his balloons, sprinting along the road on his way to Tori's house. He abandoned his car at the side of the road and booked it, just focused on getting his way to Tori's house.

He felt his balloon pile grow lighter, and he looked up. Four more were sailing up into the air, escaped from the dwindling bunch.

"No," Andre jumped up to get them, but it was too late and it only resulted in the loss of two more.

Finally, there was only one left. Andre ran, protecting it with his life, all the way to Tori's. He pushed the door open and walked in on the party. Everybody froze to look at him.

"Here," Andre thrust out the remaining balloon. He was soaked through though the bone and dripping onto Tori's floor. There was grass in his sneakers, and he was out of breath and glaring from all the running.

"Andre," Tori said, speechlessly. She took the Make It Shine balloon, and Andre turned around to leave.

"Happy Birthday, Tori."

He closed the door…He really wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

** Note: This one was a little long too! I hope you enjoyed it, and will review! 143!**


	3. Coco

**C is for Coco**

Andre settled in front of the TV, his big hands clamped tight around a mug filled to the brim with warm coco. His grandma was asleep, rain poured on the rooftop like a lullaby soothing his soul and mind, and the house was warm and comfortable.

He brought the mug to his lips, flipping channels on his TV. He settled on a rerun of some comedy that he'd seen time and time again. He looked down into his mug of coco and thought.

Everybody knew how much Andre loved chocolate. It soothed him. When he was feeling anxious or upset, he found either warm coco or chocolate beverage. It made him remember his childhood, a much happier time…

When he was a kid, and his grandmother still sane, she used to sing Andre to sleep every single night. Her face would be sweet and tender and her eyes aglow as she'd set a steaming mug on his bedside table.

"Shh," she'd whisper, pressing her finger to her lips like slipping Andre hot chocolate was the biggest secret in the world. And then she'd keep on singing, and Andre would grin as she kissed his forehead and patted his hair, then left his room closing the door softly behind.

Andre then would take the mug and lie back down, settling it on his chest. Drowsy, warm, and most of all protected, he'd drift off as the mug warmed his hands and body and the chocolate soothed his mind.

Present day Andre grinned down into his mug happily. Things didn't seem so different nowadays. Sure, he was about a hundred pounds heavier and a good two and a half feet taller. Yeah, he was eleven or twelve years older. His grandmother was certainly a lot crazier. But all that was okay…

Why?

No matter what would happen, Andre would always have his hot coco. Therefore, no matter what happened Andre could always return to being six years old and lying in bed, listening to his grandmother sing and knowing that she was there and he was safe. He'd always have a pair of hands on his shoulders, guiding him. He'd always have a warm place to sleep. He'd always have a soft pretty voice floating into his ears singing his lullabies. He'd always be safe, and loved, and a simple little boy.

As long as he had his coco.

**Note: I came up with this when I was watching Victorious, and Andre wanted Tori to make him warm coco when he was stressed about Jade. Then he got chocolate beverage when he was upset about the Favorite Foods song. I thought "hmm, Andre certainly does like chocolate." So I hope you all liked it, 143! **


	4. Doughnut

**D is for Doughnut **

Tori walked into Hollywood Arts holding a pink and green tote bag in one hand, and a pink sprinkled doughnut in the other.

"Hey Tor," Andre greeted her. "Watcha got there?"

"A doughnut!" she beamed happily. "I just got it, and it tastes so good!"

Tori was beaming and walking with a new pep to her step. As she took a bite from the donut, she grinned.

"Wow," Andre laughed. "Is that way you're so happy?"

"Mhm," she nodded, her peachy little cheeks stuffed with doughnut.

"Everybody should bring doughnuts to school," Andre nodded impressively. "If that makes you this happy, imagine, say Jade, eating a doughnut."

"It's like," Tori swallowed. "Taking a gigantic bite of fluffy, perfect heaven."

"It's that good?" Andre raised his eyebrows as she inhaled another chunk.

"Taste," Tori thrust the doughnut out under his nose, and Andre bit a piece off.

"Oh wow," he said as he chewed. "That is some good doughnut."

"See?" Tori pointed and nodded impressively.

"Ew," a voice rang out from near the lockers, and Tori turned just in time to see her sister coming towards her.

"Oh, hi Trina!" Tori said brightly.

"Tori, what are you eating?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Doughnut," Tori said timidly. "Why?"

"That is so bad for you!" Trina scolded. "Tori, go throw that away! You're going to get so fat!"

"Trina, you're so bossy!" Tori exclaimed.

"I'm bossy?" Trina asked. "Me? Bossy?"

"Totally," answered Tori. "Why are you telling me what I can and can't eat?"

"I'm looking out for your best interest! Seriously, Tori, I promise."

"But Trina, it's so good! Seriously, taste it!"

Tori waved her doughnut in front of her big sister's face, and Trina wrinkled her nose in disgust as though just the smell of a doughnut could make her gain weight.

"I'm good. And so are you. I've got to go to class, but you need to throw that away right now, little sister."

"But," Tori looked down at the doughnut with sad eyes.

"Think about it," Trina said. "You want to be a singer, right? Well, what record label is going to sign a fat girl? I'm only thinking of you, baby sister."

Trina pinched Tori's cheek and bobbed away, leaving Tori to look down sort of guiltily at the doughnut in her hand. She looked back up at Andre, and then over at the trashcan. Andre rolled his eyes.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Eat the doughnut."

Tori looked up at him with huge eyes, and then her face broke into a grin. She took another bite of the strawberry frosted pastry in her hand, and gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Atta girl."

**Note: This one was too short, I know! But I really didn't know what else to add to make it longer…And I feel like I should add that all girls are beautiful, no matter what size they are so EAT THE DOUGHNUT! Unless you don't like doughnuts, like me. Instead eat some candy! Because everybody likes candy! Haha! Review, 143! **


	5. Elephant

**E is for Elephant**

"Everybody has an elephant," Sikowitz stood at the front of the room, his feet bare and bald head shiny as he "taught" his class. "An elephant is a huge problem, a big part of who you are. In order to unlock your true potential as an actor or an actress, you have to hide your elephant. That's why it can be hard to portray a character. We're letting our elephants take control of us…Yes, Tori?"

Tori looked up from texting under her desk in shock.

"Huh?"

"Your question," Sikowitz said.

"I…didn't raise my hand…"

"Oh. Alright then," Sikowitz said, turning away from her. "Class dismissed."

"We still have thirty three minutes left," Andre objected, checking the clock.

"Then wander the halls!" Sikowitz said cheerfully.

The class broke out into the normal amount of murmurs, and everybody walked to the door. Jade, however, stayed in her seat as she cut up a piece of paper and muttered angrily to herself.

"Jade," Andre took a hesitant step in her direction. "You coming?"

"It's all Tori's fault!" Jade exploded.

"Uh…" Andre wondered if he could make a break for it, and was just about to execute his exit plan when Jade continued.

"I have a semester project due but because Tori's so dang annoying I can't get it done! I'm supposed to write a theme song for a happy TV show and record it, but I hate happiness!"

"And that's Tori's fault…how?"

"Because," Jade said, simply. She looked down, her blue eyes angry. "It just is, okay?"

"Okay," Andre said, putting his hands up in an "I surrender" motion. "But if you ask me, Tori's your elephant."

Jade looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"Did you just listen to Sikowitz or were you too busy cutting paper?"

"I was listening," Jade said defensively.

"Well then you heard Sikowitz say that we all have an elephant to overcome," Andre nodded. "The elephant is a huge thing that keeps you from being your best. And you need to get rid of your elephant, which means-"

"Which means I need to get rid of Tor!" Jade interrupted hopefully.

"No," Andre shook his head. "Which means you need to find why you hate Tori so much and overcome it. It'll help you in the long run, Jade."

Andre stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Wait," Jade called after him. He paused, and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You said Tori was my elephant?"

Andre nodded.

"I'm telling Tori you called her fat."

Andre sighed, and opened the door to leave.

"Honestly, sometimes you make about as much sense as Cat."

**Note: Hope you liked it! Review, 143! **


	6. Flying

**F is for Flying **

"Beck! That's my lemonade!"

"You don't even like lemonade, Jade."

"So? It's mine!"  
"How is it yours?"

"Because I ordered it, smarty pants."

"No, I ordered it. They just brought it to you by mistake."

Andre sighed, and rested his head against the cushy seat on the airplane. He had agreed to fly with Jade and Beck to Nevada so Jade could visit her family and Beck could meet up with his cousins and from their fly to Canada, and so Jade could audition for a new movie.

"It'll be a nice thing to do, they said," Andre muttered under his breath. "Beck and Jade will appreciate it, they said."

He was sitting in the middle of the ex-couple, and wishing he was still in LA. He had come as a favor to Beck so they weren't alone on their flight, but it was horrible.

"Did you say something?" Beck turned to Andre.

"Just that in some countries I guarantee this can be considered a form of torture," Andre said, banging his head back against the seat repeatedly.

"Aw, you made Andre upset," Beck scolded Jade.

"It was your fault! Maybe if you spent more time with your mouth shut he wouldn't be trying to cause himself brain damage right now!"  
"My fault? This is my fault? Well, Jade, maybe-"

"Stop!" Andre said loudly, rubbing his head. "Can't you two just get along for a two hour flight? I mean, come on! I'm sitting in the middle of you too! Spare me, please."

"I could get along with Beck if he weren't such an idiot."

"Jade and I would be great friends if she weren't such a gank."

"Gank? Beck, as soon as we land I'm going to break your face."

"I'd like to see you try. Violence in airports can be punishable by law."

"How would you know? Nice little Beck hasn't ever done something illegal."

"Just because I don't go out of my way to make people miserable-"

"Ugh," groaned Andre, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He had a text from Tori.

**Tori: Hey, how ya holding up?**

** Andre: Tori, can you do me a favor?**

"-don't even see how that's a problem!" Beck was saying. "All dolphins do that, it was just saying hello and being polite. Maybe if you gave it a chance, Jade, you would have realized that."

"It was entirely inappropriate! Of course I got mad, why wouldn't I? Friendly my a-"

"Don't even say it," Beck cut her off. "There are children on this flight."

"So? I hate children!"

**Tori: Sure, what do you need?**

Andre took another deep breath to calm himself and looked back and forth from each of his friend's aggravated faces as they yelled at each other and argue on either side of him. Never, ever again.

**Andre: The next time I offer to fly with Beck and Jade, hit me with a shovel instead. It would be way less painful than this.**

** Note: Aw, poor Andre! Review, 143! **

** Guest (the one who was wondering about 143): It means I love you! Haha because there is one letter in I, four letters in love, and three letters in you. I love that number, and it's also a Cody Simpson thing (I don't know if you know who he is). I started doing that in one of my first stories, and it just stuck! Haha weird, I know.**

** WOWcow: Hahahaha that it hilarious!**


	7. Girlfriend

G is for Girlfriend

When Andre was five, he was starting kindergarten. His grandmother dressed him in a pair of stiff blue denim jeans, a plaid shirt, and brand new shoes. She took his hand and led him down the quiet street and hugged him as the giant yellow monster-er, school bus approached.

"Grandma," Andre looked up at the woman holding his hand with wide, childish eyes. "I don't want to go. I'm scared."

She gently squeezed his shoulder, and he slammed his eyes shut if as though closing his eyes would make the scary new situation seem less frightening. The bus creaked to a stop, and Andre gulped.

"Please don't make me go," he begged his grandmother. "Can't I just stay home with you? And watch TV and help you make cookies?"

"Andre," Mrs. Harris looked a little sad to see her baby boy looking so scared. "You need to go to school and make some friends. I promise you'll have fun."

"But what if the other kids don't like me?" he asked in a small voice. "What if I'm different? What if-"

"You need to trust in yourself," Mrs. Harris said, nudging him forward towards the awaiting bus. "You need to be confident with who you are, and not care what other people think. I know it's hard, but that's how you'll find out who you want as a friend, okay?"

Andre nodded as though he didn't believe her, but got onto the bus anyway. He sat down in one of the seats by himself and looked out the window. The bus started, and Andre clenched his wiggling stomach. Here we go…

At the next stop, something happened that startled Andre. A little girl with brown hair and eyes hopped on to the bus, giggling excitedly and almost toppling over because of her oversized backpack.

"Hi, my name's Cat Valentine," she said happily, taking the seat next to Andre. "You look lonely."

"I'm not lonely," he said defensively, and Cat shrugged. She rocked back and forth, her huge backpack still on her tiny shoulders.

"I like your shoes," she said, pointing down at Andre's toes. He looked at them with a little smile on his face.

"Thanks," he said, looking down at his shoes a little proudly. "My grandma bought them for me."

"My grandma buys me shoes too!" Little Cat looked as though a bigger coincidence than this one was non-existent. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"Maybe our grandma's buy our shoes at the same store," Andre laughed, and Cat nodded.

"And maybe they see each other a lot and wonder, hey what the heck is she always doing in here buying shoes?" Cat became overcome by laughter. "E-even though they're _both _buying shoes! Hahahahaha!"

Andre was laughing too, and by the time the bus stopped, Cat took Andre's hand.

"You're my new boyfriend," the little girl stated.

"Okay! Wait, what's a boyfriend?"

Cat shrugged.

"A boy that's a friend, I think. My cousin has one…You are a boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Andre said.

"Okay, then it's all happy!"

And that was how Andre got his first "girlfriend". After kindergarten, he and the little brown haired girl separated into different grade schools, and he lost track of her. Nearly ten years later, a teenage Andre Harris stepped into Hollywood Arts for the first time, feeling very sick to his stomach.

A redheaded girl was standing at her locker, and twisting a piece of obviously dyed hair. She turned around with a little smile and waved to the boy.

"Hi, my name's Cat Valentine."

**Note: I love writing stories about them when they're kids! I hope you liked it! Review, 143!**


	8. Hope

H is for Hope

It was a well-known fact that Andre liked pretty girls. Keeko, Sherry, Tara, Hope...

Hope. Whenever Andre thought of the lovely, dark haired beautiful girl his heart started to beat a little faster and his skin prickled up. But not in the way it should have, not in the way he used to.

Sure, Hope was a beautiful girl. But Andre didn't like her, not even a little bit. She reminded him of what he had done.

Andre wasn't the type of guy to ever take advantage of anyone, especially girls. But upon finding out that she was the daughter of a famous record label owner, who was he to turn her down when she asked-well, told him that he was her new boyfriend? And sure, Hope was a horrible person but the point was she still was just that-a person. And for Andre to take advantage of her the way he did really wasn't the right thing to do. He tried to be a good guy while still following his dream of being a famous musician. What was that they said? Fame isn't worth losing yourself. Up until Andre was with Hope, he never even thought of that applying to himself. But Hope changed every moral he had, proving he was weak. The prospect of fame, simply the idea that he could have something bigger than what he did made him lose himself. He became everything he said he never would be.

Hope was his permanent scarring; an everlasting reminder of what he had done for fame. she made him feel hopeless, because he knew that because of her he turned into something horrible. Now even the word "hope" made him cringe. He knew he shouldn't have used her, but he couldn't help himself.

Was he just as bad as every heartless famous person out there? Had he been cheating when he was with Hope? You needed talent to become famous (well, unless you were asking Trina) not a pretty girlfriend whose Daddy could help you. And sure, nothing ever came of that particular opportunity, but imagine if it had!

Imagine if Andre became famous because of the song he and Tori performed. He'd never feel honest, he'd never be happy. Everything that had happened with Hope, he told himself, was a mistake. He didn't become famous for Countdown because something intervened. Something- was it fate? knew that Andre couldn't be famous like that.

Andre was happy that Hope was no longer in the picture. He heard she got a new boyfriend, and was relatively happy. He was glad about that. She wasn't really a nice girl, but Andre was a firm believer that everyone deserved happiness. He couldn't take back what had happened, and if he could he probably wouldn't.

His mistakes reminded him how far he had come. Now, he was ready to settle down with a nice girl…A nice girl, possibly a little quirky, and funny with a sunny smile.

He had one in mind already.

**Note: Take that anyway you want! Haha, depending on your Andre shippings, you'd see a different girl there. Personally, I saw Tori as I wrote but Cat could be a fit as well. Also at the beginning, all those girls were really linked to Andre in the show. Tara was the girl he flirted with at Karaoke Dokie, Sherry was the one from Prome that kept making out with him (although her name was only mentioned on The Slap), and Keeko was the one from the one when Trina got her harness cut. I won't be updating for about a week, sorry. Review! 143!**


	9. Interesting

**I is for Interesting**

"Andre," Cat's little voice chirped out from the seat next to his in Sikowitz's class. They were waiting for the teacher to arrive, as usual.

"Yeah, Cat?"

"I have a question."

"Okay," Andre sounded a little self-conscious and unsure. He was hoping she wouldn't ask where babies came from...again.

"Well, in role playing class we got this assignment."

"Okay," Andre said again, slowly, wondering what she meant. "And...?"

"And basically the assignment is before you can learn to play a part right you have to learn to play yourself. But I have no idea what that means!"

Cat took a handful of hair in her hand like she did when she was anxious, and Andre shushed her.

"It's okay, Cat," Andre said. "Chill out. What exactly is the assignment? Like, what do you have to turn in to the teacher?"

"Just a list," Cat said. "Five adjectives that describe who I really am. I already have four, but class is in fifteen minutes and I have no idea what to put and Andre I'm freaking out!"

"Okay, okay," Andre said in that laid back, light way of his. "I'll help you, but first read me what you have."

"Okay, okay I'll read you what I have," Cat nodded. "Um, number one is fun. Number two is silly. Number three is noisy but only sometimes. Number four is happy...and that's it!"

Cat looked down in despair, and Andre gave her a smile.

"It's okay, Cat," he said with a laugh. "Your class starts in awhile. We have plenty of time to think of an adjective to describe you."

"Andre, you don't get it," Cat's wide brown eyes were shiny. "This word needs to be one hundred percent, absolutely perfect! It needs to describe me exactly, don't you get it?"

"Okay, okay," Andre studied her with his hand under his chin and his eyes narrow. "Hmm..."

Cat made a humming noise in her throat and looked down at her lap with the signature hair twist she did when she was nervous.

"The perfect word…", Andre said his brow furrowing. What was Cat, exactly? She was emotionally unstable, and a little nuts of course. She was as cute as a button and a little air-headed, but there was something more to her than that. She could sing like an angel and dance like a princess, and when she was on stage it was hard for a single pair of eyes to not be drawn in by her bouncy gracefulness. What was a word for that? Something that drew your eye in and captured your heart?

Beautiful wasn't it. Tori was beautiful, and immensely talented. But Andre didn't feel like he couldn't tear his eyes away from her when she performed. What was the word for something as magical as Cat?

Enchanting? No, that wasn't it…He wasn't under a spell so to say, like he was with Jade that one time when she sang his song back to him. It was simply the fact that he liked to watch her, that she made him stare… He liked to look when she sang, and he liked to look when she walked and talked and danced. A word that meant he simply liked to watch her…

He racked his brain. What word was it? It was on the tip of his tongue. Cat was sort of hypnotizing, she sparkled and it was impossible not to notice.

"Cat?" Andre said, grinning as the right word took root in his mind. "I know what you are."

She perked up instantly.

"Really? What am I?"

"You're interesting," Andre said decisively. Cat's face fell. She took a deep breath, her face turned pink and she curled her tiny hands into fists.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Andre sighed.

Maybe he should have gone with crazy…

**Note: I'm back! Haha, silly Cat. Review, 143! **


	10. Job

**J is for Job**

"Jade, you need to quit."

"And you need to stop telling me what to do."

"You can't tell me you seriously enjoy this?"

Jade sighed gustily and put her head in her hands, leaning against the Grub Truck counter. She was working here to get money for a new Pearphone since "Sinjin had broke hers." Meaning, she had thrown it at Sinjin and he had dodged it so it hit the wall.

"I love this job, Andre," she said sarcastically. "I love it when the freshman come to the window whining that "omg their salad dressing needs to be fat free!" And I love it when I need to use the deep fryer and burn my hands. And more than anything I _love _listening to people tell me what to do. Seriously, they just come up here and demand burritos like they own the place! It's disgusting, they act like I work for them."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Uh, Jade?" Andre began. "You do w-"

"Shut it," she demanded crisply.

This job made her even more bitter than usual, Andre decided. And an unhappy Jade meant an unhappy-Well, everybody.

"Okay," Andre said at last. "What can I do to get you to quit this job?"

"I'm not quitting until I get enough money for a new Pearphone," she said as a few freshman girls came up to the window behind Andre. He moved out of the way for them.

"Um, what's in the beef and bean burrito?" the smallest of the girls asked.

"Oh my God," Jade moaned, tipping her head back in despair. Andre walked away from truck with a sigh. He made his way back to the table they usually shared, and found Cat sitting with Tori and Beck in tears.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked, sitting down also.

"Jade tore Mr. Longneck's head off," Beck explained. "She also called Cat an idiot, spit in Tori's French fries-"

"Again," interjected Tori staring sadly at the untouched pile of golden fries.

"And ripped four pages out of my theater history book," finished Beck.

"It's the new job that's making her like this," Andre, who felt a little responsible for Jade. She and Tori weren't exactly friends, Beck was her ex-boyfriend, Robbie was terrified of her, and Cat certainly wasn't about to defend her. Who else did she have? "She's usually bad, but not this bad."

"Well either way she has no right to-" began Beck, and Andre sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah," he cut Beck off. "I'll see guys around."

He turned abruptly, leaving Tori, Beck and Cat to stare at his retreating back in silence wondering exactly what kind of game Andre was playing.

Andre got in his car and drove in silence, not even bothering to turn on the radio. It wasn't fair that Jade was alone. Ever since Beck had dumped her and she had left Tori's house that night, they had all made a choice. Not one of them went after her, not one of them called her or texted her or even bothered to ask if she was okay. Andre regretted it now, especially since Jade pretty much spent all her time now alone. She ate lunch by herself, she sat alone in all her classes, and only really talked to Cat and sometimes Andre. He pitied her, of course, but he also felt awful about what he had did to her. He could have gone after her that night just as easily as any of them could, he could have called her to make sure she was okay.

This would make it up to her, Andre decided climbing out of his car and walking towards the strip mall he had parked at. He found the store he had set out for, and walked inside. He emptied his wallet buying what he needed to, but it was worth it.

Swinging the bag in his hands and whistling a cheery tune, Andre got back into his car and drove back to Hollywood Arts. Lunch was nearly over, and Jade was taking off her Grub Truck apron.

Her face was tired and sad as she unclipped her long dark hair, allowing it to fall around her shoulders and drift into her pretty face.

"Jade, I have something for you," he called and she looked up startled.

"Andre, class has started already."

"Here," he handed her the bag, and Jade looked down at it in puzzlement. She removed the little box from inside which showed a picture of a blue phone with the words _Pear Phone Four_.

She looked up with him, a small smile on her poison red lips.

"Will you quit now?"  
**Note: Did you guys like this chapter? Review, 143! **


	11. Kids

**K is for Kids**

"This one's Laura, this is Mandy, his name is John, and this one is Spencer," Tori introduced Andre individually to the neighbors' kids she was watching for a charity event the neighborhood parents were at. Andre had showed up to Tori's house, not realizing what he was walking into. He wasn't exactly the greatest with kids, so it was like walking into a trap.

"Uh, hi there," Andre raised a hand in salute to the kids who were staring at him with bored eyes. Laura and Mandy looked to be around the ages of seven and eight, John was easily the youngest at kindergarten age, and Spencer was about twelve.

"Are you allowed to have friends over when you babysit?" Spencer demanded, and the little girls resumed their game of dolls.

"Uh, yeah," Tori nodded. "I mean, I think so. My parents never said-"

"Well that's lame," Spencer said. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"No, Andre and I are just really good friends," Tori said brightly. "Maybe he'll play with you and John while I play with the girls?"

Tori looked up at Andre with pleading eyes, who shook his head violently at first. But after she gave him her pouty eyes, he surrendered and sat down on the floor next to the little one, John.

"Stupid head," John threw a Lego at Andre, who dodged it and looked over to Tori.

"Tori, he just called me a stupid head and threw a Lego at me," Andre said sounding confused and sort of angry.

"John's just playing," Tori gave him a sunny smile and resumed playing with the dolls.

"No he's not," Spencer sat down next to Andre and eyed him evilly. "You are a stupid head."

"So, what are we gonna play? I see you got the action figures, alright, haha," Andre changed the subject and reached forward to pick up one of the plastic figurines.

"Don't touch it," Spencer slapped it out of Andre's hands, and John threw another Lego at him. This one bounced off his head. Andre sighed and looked to see how Tori was fairing with the girls.

"No, no, no, that's all wrong!" the older of the two, Mandy was stomping her foot in frustration. "Princess Amanda is married to Prince Alfred, not Prince David! What's wrong with you, are you _trying _to cause a royal affair?"

"No," Tori shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You can't play anymore," the other little girl pulled the dolls away and Tori looked down in defeat.

"Come on, Laura, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Besides, you need to be pretty to play with the princess dolls and you're not."

"Hey," Tori looked offended. Spencer broke into chuckles.

"Haha, Tori's ugly," he sang. "Ugly Tori, Tori's ugly, ugly Tori."

The other kids joined in his song, even John, cackling as they sang.

"I'm not ugly," Tori protested.

"-gly Tori, Tori's ugly, Ugly Tor-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Andre stood up as John lobbed a Lego in Tori's direction, followed by a second.

"-ri, Tori's ugly-"

"Listen!" Andre shouted above the noise. The kids all stopped singing and throwing things at their babysitter, and turned towards Andre.

"Now I know y'all probably don't want to be here right now," Andre started. "But your parents are paying Tori to babysit you, so you have to sit here for a few hours. I know it's not fun, but life isn't always going to be fun. Now you don't have to be nice to Tori if you don't want to be, but she's your babysitter and you need to respect her, alright? So everybody please apologize for calling her ugly."

There was silence.

"Sorry, Tori," John, the youngest was the first to speak. He picked up another Lego and Tori braced herself for it to hit her, but instead he held out his hand offering it to her. "Wanna play?"

Tori grinned.

"We're sorry too," added Mandy, pointing to herself and Laura. "If you want, you can be Princess Amanda…"

They all turned expectantly to Spencer.

"Sorry," he said, grinning cheekily. "That you're so ugly."

Tori sighed, and glanced at Andre who shrugged.

Hey, he wasn't a miracle worker.

**Note: Did you like it? Review, 143!**


	12. Lily

**L is for Lily**

Some might think it odd that a nearly seventeen year old boy would know the names of several different flowers. Some might think it even odder if he had a favorite.

But, Andre could tell the difference between lots of flowers from dandelions (which were, in fact weeds not flowers) to bleeding hearts, to tulips. His favorite was the lily, and not just because it was pretty but because it had meaning.

Before judging poor Andre, maybe it would do better to hear the story. His grandmother, before she lost her mind (as he would say), liked to garden and had enlisted his help countless times as a child in pruning and picking. She'd teach him all about the flowers, and he'd listen because he didn't have anything else to do.

One day, Andre was almost seven and his grandmother was walking him home from the bus. Andre was silent and brooding, and she was trying to figure out what happened.

"Did you get in trouble today?" she asked him, and Andre shook his head.

"Did you…make any messes?"

Andre shook his head again.

"Did you get into a fight with one of the other kids?"  
Andre's eyes widened, but he shook his head nevertheless.

"Not with one of the kids," he grumbled, and his grandmother squeezed his hand.

"With one of your teachers, baby?"

Suddenly, Andre burst into tears and plled his hand away from Mrs. Harris.

"It wasn't my fault," he exploded. "I was just asking Beck in my class for a pencil and Beck said "hold on a second, Andre" and so I said "Okay, Beck" and then the Mr. Martin came over and he said "Andre, come out to the hall". And so I said, "But Mr. Martin, I was just asking Beck for a pencil." And then Mr. Martin started to yell at me and say things like I'm never gonna get a good job or go to a good college because I can't prepare myself for class. And so I started to cry a little and then the other kids started to laugh, and-and-"

Andre was crying too hard to continue, and Mrs. Harris scooped her into his arms even though he was getting nearly too big and carried him into the yard.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered to Andre, and she set him down in the soft grass. "I'll call Mr. Martin, don't you worry honey. He's wrong, you will do amazing things…"

Andre sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"So even though I didn't have a pencil, you think I'm still gonna have a future?"

Mrs. Harris tried not to smile.

"I think so," she said to him, seriously. She walked over to the garden and picked up the best lily, it's petals just starting to spread, and walked back to Andre. She gave him the flower.

Andre took it carefully in his little hands and peered at it. He wiped away a final tear, his nose runny and his eyes puffy.

"Thanks, grandma," he said softly.

Ten years later, a nearly full grown Andre walked into his house whistling happily. In his arms was a paper bag.

"Grandma," Andre called, and she appeared at the door looking as scared as always.

"What is it, Andre?!"

"I got you a present," Andre handed her the bag. Mrs. Harris looked around before she peered inside and reached in. She pulled out a ceramic, beautiful lily in orange and creamy yellow paint. It was attached to a mound of white plaster.

"What is it?" she asked, turning it around. Andre gently took it out of her hands and placed it on the mantle.

"It's a lily statue," he explained to her. "See, if we put it up there we can look at it. You gave me one once, grandma, do you remember?"

She looked into Andre's eyes with her deep, brown sad ones and then shook her head. Andre shrugged.

"Well, it's still nice and pretty, right grandma?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light even though his heart ached. She didn't remember, of course. How could she?

"Thank you, Andre," she pulled him into a bone crushing hug as she gazed at the lily, and Andre hugged her back. A small smile spread across his lips.

Funny how something like this seemed to have happened before…

**Note: Aw, poor Andre! I feel bad for him, he's basically raising his grandma! Review, 143! **


	13. Movies

**M is for Movies**

"Andre, guess what? Guess what, Andre? Andre guess what guess what guess what!" Tori bounced on her toes in front of Andre as he collected his things from his locker to go home from Hollywood Arts.

"Yes, Cat?" Andre teased her, referring to the bounciness in her step.

"Guess who got a date with a really hot boy?" Tori raised her eyebrows.

"Not Robbie, I hope…"

Tori laughed.  
"No, silly head! Me!"

"Cool," Andre said, gripping his book bag. "What's the lucky fella's name?"

"Well, remember Ryder Daniels?"

Andre froze.

"Oh, Tori, no…"

Tori widened her innocent brown eyes.

"But Andre, he sent me a letter and not like an email, but an actual letter! It was really, really sweet and he asked me to give him another chance and told me how sorry he was for hurting my feelings and asked me if I'd meet him."

"But Tori, Ryder was a jerk! Why would you want to go out with him again?"

"Everybody deserves another chance!" Tori said brightly. "And there's nothing you can do to change my mind, Andre, I'm going to meet him tonight at seven o' clock at the Cinaplex to see a movie and it's gonna be amazing!"

"Fine," Andre sighed. "Have fun."

oOo

"Want some more popcorn?" Ryder held out the bucket to Tori.

"Sure," Tori grinned. "I love me some popped corn!"

Andre groaned inwardly. He had secretly followed Tori to her date with Ryder and was sitting eight or nine rows back. Ryder had his arm around Tori, who was looking as happy as ever.

Maybe I'm wrong, Andre thought. Maybe it was ridiculous he was here…Maybe Ryder actually had changed.

"I'm gonna go to the little girls room," Tori stood up. "Be back in a minute!"

She walked out of the theater, her brown waves bouncing behind her. Andre sank low in his seat so she wouldn't see him as she passed. She left out the theater door, and Andre got up to leave too. Nothing was going on.

Ring! Ring!"

Ryder's phone went off and Andre looked at him with mild interest.

"Hello? Oh, hey babe."

Andre froze, and sank back down in his seat. Babe?

"…Um, my grandmother had an emergency," Ryder said into the phone. "I'm with her. She broke her foot and needs me to get her knitting and tea for her and stuff…Oh, yeah, she's going to be fine."

"Aha," Andre said under his breath. The theater door opened and Tori walked back in. Before she could get to her seat, Andre grabbed her hand and pulled her in the one next to him.

"Andre!" Tori squeaked. "What are you doing here, wha-"

"Shh," Andre pressed his hand to her mouth. "Tori, Ryder's got another girlfriend."

"That's crazy, why would you say that?"

"He's on the phone with her now, listen!"

"Yeah," Ryder was saying into the phone. "No, you're way cuter than I am baby….Haha, okay. Okay, love you too. Maybe we can hang out later if your parents aren't home…Yep, okay. Later, babe."

Tori's jaw fell, and she stood up.

"Ryder," she walked over to him and hissed. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Uh, my…mom?"

"Liar," Tori said, and her face fell. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

Ryder looked like he was going to lie, but then he shrugged.

"Yeah…Well, actually I'm cheating on her. With you."

"Leave," Tori commanded, pointing at the door. He stood up and shook his head before he walked away.

"Fine," he said curtly. "She's hotter than you are anyway."

He left, and Andre stood up to sit next to Tori. He wanted to say I told you so, but knew it would be no good. Tori looked sad, but she was still trying to smile.

"Well, there's an hour of the movie left," Andre said with a smile.

Tori looked up at him, and she thanked him with her eyes.

"Want some popcorn?"

**Note: I hope Tori finds romance on the show in real life! All her boyfriends haven't worked out. :( Review, 143! **


	14. Neptune

**N is for Neptune**

"Andre?" Cat looked up at the boy so much taller than him with big, innocent eyes as they sat together in study hall.

"Yeah, Cat?"

"I'm tired of Earth."

Andre closed his Theater History book with a sigh. He should have known that study hall sitting next to Cat was a bad idea. He abandoned the hopes of getting any work done.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was reading this astronomy book at the doctor's office while I was waiting for my brother to get the ring pop removed from his colon and I learned all about this planet called Neptune. Did you know that Neptune is a gas giant? It's smaller in diameter but larger in mass than Uranus. Neptune's bluish color is the result of absorption of red light by methane in the atmosphere and-"

"So what's your point?" Andre interrupted, not unkindly.

"I was thinking I should go live on Neptune! How fun does that sound?"

"Pretty fun," Andre rolled his eyes and opened his book again. "Listen, Cat, I really need to study."

"Did you know that Neptune is the eighth planet from the sun?"

"That's great, but I'm trying to-"

"And Neptune is-"

"Okay, okay," Andre sighed and out his book down once more. Obviously she wasn't going to let this Neptune thing go. "Neptune isn't so great, Cat."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think of all the things Earth has that Neptune. Oxygen, for one thing."

"Yeah, but Neptune has prettier gas! It's blue!"

"Okay, people. All your friends, Jade and Beck and Tori and me. We're not on Neptune, are we?"

"Well, not, but there are aliens that would be nice, I bet," Cat said thoughtfully. "And besides, you guys could move to Neptune with me."

"Um…Karaoke. Neptune doesn't have that."

"Well, I have an app for that on my Pearphone so we could bring that and be all set!"

"Cat," Andre groaned, looking longingly at the book. "Fine. How about cars? Cars are great, Neptune doesn't have them."

"Cars pollute the environment," Cat said smartly, and Andre took a calming breath.

"Hollywood Arts?"

"They have great schools in Neptune!"

"The color pink."

"Blue is almost as pretty."

"Music."

"We can bring Pearpods!"

"…Bibble."

Cat was quiet for a moment, and Andre took her silence to his advantage. He took out his book and opened it to the correct page.

"Andre?" Cat asked, after he had started reading.

"Yes, Cat?"

"I don't think I want to live on Neptune."

**Note: Silly Cat…Review, 143!**


	15. Oreos

**O is for Oreos **

"So have you ever seen those Oreo commercials with the little boy and his grandpa or whatever video chatting, and they're both eating Oreos and they dip them in milk and eat them and oh my God it's like the best thing that's ever happened?" Jade was saying to Andre as they sat together in her living room late at night. They were working on an assignment for character development class. The assignment was to write a report about a partner they were assigned, and Andre had gotten Jade. He was supposed to include rare, personal information about her…

A lot easier than it sounded, Andre decided. Jade didn't completely despise him, and he'd gotten all the way to the "tell me something you've never told anybody" question.

"Sure," Andre said, locking his brown eyes on her startlingly blue eyes.

"Well that was me," Jade laughed. "With my dad when I was like six. He'd go away on business and we'd video chat every night, and we always ate two Oreos each and half of a glass of milk. How lame is that?"

"I don't think its lame," Andre said with a laugh. "I think it's sweet."

"Lame," Jade coughed, and Andre rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

"Like it matters, though," Jade continued. "Obviously it didn't help anything, my dad hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you," Andre put his clipboard down on the table and turned to sit cross legged, facing Jade on her couch. His eyes traveled to the butterfly decorating the wall.

"He so does," Jade sat back. She didn't look like she minded.

"How do you know?"

"Because," Jade shrugged. "We haven't talked in like, a month. What kind of father ignores his kid for a month straight?"

"Well, what was the last conversation you had with him?" Andre pressed.

"The usual. He told me to take out my piercings, I told him to wazz off. He sighed, I walked away."

"Really?" Andre raised his eyebrows. "Has that happened before?"

"Yeah," Jade said. "All the time."

"And nothing was different at all?"

"Well," Jade looked like she was thinking hard. "I guess it was a little different. It's so weird, but think my dad might have actually had…my dad, he was…"

"What?" Andre leaned forward. "What did he do?"

"It sort of looked like he was crying after," Jade said, swallowing. "But I'm sure it was just a trick of the light or something."

"Jade," Andre asked after a brief pause. "Where's your dad now?"

"Probably his house up in Sacramento, why?"

"Be right back," Andre got up and walked into the kitchen, where he peeked into one of the cabinets. He took a blue package out and then walked back to the living room where Jade was still sitting on the couch thoughtfully.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, Andre?"

He held up the package of Oreos.

"How about we video chat your dad?"

**Note: Review, 143!**


	16. Pool Party

P is for Pool Party

Andre, Cat, Trina, Beck, Tori, and Jade splashed around in Cat's pool the day before school started at Hollywood Arts.

"Wheeee," Cat splashed water at Beck, who laughed.

"Man I wish summer would restart itself," Tori floated on her back as the sun beat off her tan stomach which was exposed in her blue bandeau bikini.

"I don't," Trina, who was in a gold Felony one piece. "I can't wait to try out my back to school wardrobe. This is the year I'm going to win best dressed at Hollywood Arts."

"Oh this is the year?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Um, yes," Trina looked offended. "And please don't use that disrespectful

tone."

"I'll show you disrespect," Jade started.

"Okay, okay," Andre interrupted. "Let's just all chill."

"Right," Cat beamed. "Let's just all enjoy our last day here in the nice pool."

She looked up at the patio where Robbie was sitting looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey, Robbie," Tori called. "How about you come in?"

"Oh no thanks," Robbie said. "You need someone to lifeguard."

"I think we're all set," Beck said with a laugh.

"Yeah, just come in," Andre said.

"Well," Robbie looked unsure.

"It'll be fun," Cat promised."Okay, then," Robbie said. He walked off the porch, still in his shirt, swimming trunks, and flip flops then dove into the pool. He resurfaced a second later shaking his hair like a sheep dog.

"Uh," Trina looked at him in disgust. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Robbie glanced down.

"Oh, right."

He reached under the water and pulled off his flip-flops, then threw them onto the patio. Then he flopped on his back, his shirt sopping up water, and swam.

"Oh my God, look at this nerd!" Trina laughed, and Jade started to snicker too.

"Seriously, Robbie," she said. "What kind of dude swims with his shirt on?"

"Well, I-I-," Robbie stuttered, looking very anxious now. "It's uh, doctors orders. I can't-"

"What a loser," Trina said, paddling up to the patio. "Hang on, stay still for a second Robbie. I'm going to take a pic of you to post on The Slap."

"Hey now," Andre interrupted, also going to the patio. "Robbie knows what's up, all the guys are swimming in their shirts these days."

They watched, shocked, as Andre pulled his shirt on over his bare chest and then slipped back in the water.

"Right," Beck said also making his way to the deck. He took his shirt too, and put it on. He turned to Trina. "I can't believe you didn't know about that, Trina. It was in Sixteen Magazine as end of summer trends."

"I wanna be cool!" Cat got out of the pool and ran to her shirt on the patio table, then put it on.

"You know, I think I remember seeing that," Tori said as an afterthought. She called to Cat. "Hey, Cat could you bring me my shirt?"

Andre watched bemused as they all pulled on shirts over their bathing suits, except for Trina who looked like she was thinking hard. Probably trying to figure out how she missed such a trend.

Soon, everyone in the pool but Trina had shirts on over their swimsuits.

"This is so much more fun than swimming regular," Cat giggled.

"And it's stylish," Tori pointed out.

Robbie turned to Andre with wide eyes. He doggie paddled over to him to whisper something.

"This isn't really a trend, is it Andre?"

Andre laughed, and clapped Robbie on the back.

"Sure it is. You started it, Rob."

"Wow," Robbie looked pleased with himself. "I'm a fashion tycoon!"

Andre winced.

"Let's not get carried away…"

**Note: Thanks to everybody who helped out with Let's Save Victorious! Unfortunately, nothing has happened with it yet. But I did get over 250 valid reasons why Victorious should stay on air! Review, 143!**


	17. Quest

**Q is for Quest**

"Andre! Andre Harris! Andre! _Andre!_"

Cat yelled at the top of her lungs, excitedly zooming up to the tall boy in the Blackbox. They had all just finished a dress rehearsal for their play the next day, and it was almost eleven at night.

"Yeah, Cat?" Andre reached up to unbuckle his heavy metallic helmet. He was playing a clumsy knight who spoke a language nobody could understand.

"Look what I can do!"

Cat whirled around in her violet, low cut and floor length violet dress. Robbie, the wig-master had outdone himself with a crown of faux leaves and flowers over her mid-back length cascade of silky brown locks.

"What can you do, Lil Red?"

She started to spin around in circles, her dress fanning out around her as she giggled hysterically.

"Okay, okay," Andre said nervously. "Don't get too dizzy and throw up on your dress, or else you can't be Princess Petalflower anymore. Instead, you'll be Princess Pukes-A-Lot.:

Cat found this immensely funny and started to laugh even harder and spin faster until she collapsed in a giggly heap.

"Cat!" Robbie called, eying her as he removed Tori's wig for her. "Don't take that wig off without me!"

"I'm never taking it off," she called back. Andre successfully removed his helmet and started on his body armor as Cat watched.

"No!" she suddenly yelled, jumping up and pushing Andre's armor back on him.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't take it off yet," Cat said anxiously.

"And why not? The rehearsal's over, Cat."

"Because, um…because," Cat said thinking hard. "Because we need to…go on a quest! Yeah, and there has to be a knight and a princess so you can't be regular Andre."

"Okay," he said looking immensely confused. "Whatever you say."

He looked around for someone to witness this insanity, but they were all immersed in the removal of costumes.

"Good," Cat squeaked, reaching up to take his so-much-larger-than-hers hand. "C'mon."

"Where is this quest to?" Andre asked as they started to walk.

"To a magical land," Cat said in a hushed, magical voice. "Come on."

She led him to the Props Closet, and as though it were a huge secret, pushed him inside before following him in herself and closing the door. She hit the lights and they stood there looking at each other.

"Uh, why are we here?"

"We're on a quest!" she hissed, frantically shushing him.

"Okay, Cat," Andre said, feeling as foolish as sitting in a closet while wearing a giant metal costume with a girl in a wig could make you feel. "What's this really about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you won't let me take off my costume and pulled me into a closet on an imaginary quest. I don't get it," he complained.

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess I just don't want to go home."

"And why not?" Andre asked as if she were the most insane human being on the planet. He couldn't wait to get home, he'd been here all day!

"Because then I'll have to take this costume off, and I can't be a princess anymore!"

Andre was silent, thinking hard of what to say. Finally he gave her a smile and tried the first thing that popped into his head.

"You'll always be a princess, Cat."

She brightened.

"Really?"

Andre nodded, unsure. This type of thing was more Robbie's speed.

"Then I'm never taking this costume off!" she leapt up and burst out of the closet.

"That's not what I meant!" Andre called after her, but it was too late and she was gone. Oh well, what was the harm of her walking home in her costume today?

At least she'd get some funny looks on the street…But then again, Andre thought as Cat span some more across the floor, her dress fluffing out like a marshmallow and her brown wig flowing.

Maybe he ought to give her a ride…

**Note: Silly Cat! Review, 143! **


	18. Radishes

**R is for Radishes**

"I hate parades," Jade groaned as she and Andre walked through the huge crowd in the sticky weather, watching floats go by.

"I'm not a huge fan of them either," Andre assured her.

"Then why are we here?"

"Because Tori's performing on the Hollywood Arts one, you know that."

"Well I hate Tori too, so why am I here?"

"Because I didn't want to go alone," Andre said. "They're giving away free food."

"So?"  
"So that means Northridge girls are going to be here! And lot's of them. You know anything that's free is practically a Northridge magnet."

"Well this is dumb," Jade groaned as they wiggled through the crowd. "I mean, we're here to see Tori-MOVE, KID!-Tori perform on a school spirit float that has like, thirty other kids on it and it's hot and crowded and-I SAID MOVE!-there's Northridge girls everywhere."

"You're making it sound worse than it is," Andre collected his dreads into a low ponytail then let it fall. "Let's just chill and have a good time, okay?"

"Fine," Jade reached across a bunch of people and took a handful of radishes, which were placed in a bucket marked "Fresh Vejtablis" clearly written by somebody who couldn't spell or write.

"And what are you gonna do with those?" Andre looked over the radishes in disgust. This place was weird, why did they have vegetables in a bin? They were rotting and smelled strong, just like everything else here.

"Liven things up," Jade said. "Look, there's Tori's float!"

She and Andre watched as a giant stage themes float passed with a bunch of teenagers singing, all fighting each other to be the spot light. Whoever directed it didn't do a very good job, as all the kids were singing different songs and fighting each other for the front. Tori stood, looking very nervous in the back separated from the crowd singing. She held her microphone by her side.

"You're not good," Jade called, winding up and throwing one of the red vegetables at the kids. It pegged a tall girl in the chest and she flew off the float and onto the ground.

"Jade," Andre looked horrorstruck as she pulled back to throw another radish. This one hit a boy and he dropped his microphone. Most had stopped singing now, and some were yelling and climbing down from the float to try and get away from the raining veggies. Jade continued to throw them, to the crowd's pleasure until every kid was off the float accept for Tori.

"Sing!" Jade screamed at her, and Tori nodded eagerly.

"Okay, everyone!" she said happily, now having the float to herself. "This one's called Make It Shine!"

Jade wiped her juicy hands on her jeans and turned to Andre with a self-satisfied smirk.

"That was really nice," Andre said, finally.

"What was?" she shot at him.

"The way you got rid of all those people so Tori could have the float to herself and sing."

"Please," Jade shrugged. "I just wanted to throw stuff at people."

Andre gave her a knowing smile and she avoided his eyes by looking at her shoes.

"Sure you did, Jade. Sure you did."

"Use that tone one more time and it'll be you whose running from radishes, got it?" she demanded narrowing her eyes at him. Andre nodded quickly.

"Got it."

**Note: Sorry it took so long! Review, 143!**


	19. Sister

**S is for Sister**

From the time Andre was born, he'd always wanted a little sister. A gentler playmate who maybe wasn't so into toy cars as much as all the other seven year olds were, Andre thought. Somebody he could eat snacks with in a blanket fort they built at Grandma's house. Somebody who was always there every single day, rain or shine.

And then he got a little bit older. When he was ten, he still wanted a little sister.

"Andre, you can't ride your bike around the neighborhood alone!" Was what his grandmother would always say, every time he wanted to go for an adventure.

"But grandma!"

"You know the rules, Andre. If you want to ride, I'll take you."

Well that was no fun. Grownups ruined everything. Andre crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Mrs. Harris's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said. "But it's too dangerous to go alone. Maybe you can call Beck up and ask him to come?"

Andre shook his head. Beck was nice and everything, but he was always the boss of the games they played and made all the rules. And besides, he was probably at hockey practice. As Andre stowed his bike back in the garage with a bitter pout, he wished again for a little sister. Because then he'd be able to go around the neighborhood, and make the rules for the game.

Then, when he was nearing fifteen, Andre sort of forgot his wish. But it was always there in the back of his mind when he saw guys with their little sisters. And they were everywhere.

A guy nearing twenty with a preteen at the store, rolling his eyes but consenting to buy her the basket full of makeup in her hands.

A kid a little younger than himself in the park, trying not to look as happy as he was while he pushed a toddler with bright pigtails in a swing.

A girl being orientated for Hollywood Arts, clinging tight to the side of a boy with a nearly identical face.

So Andre went on with his life. There came a time when he met a girl who smiled like the sun. Without really realizing it, he connected with her. He stuck to her side most days, tried to understand her, made her feel better when she was sad, and did his best to protect her from all the boys.

So, Andre did sort of have a sister. She wasn't related to him, and she looked nothing like him, and was nearly the same age as himself, but in a way she was his to protect. He finally got that relationship he wanted, the responsibility to keep her safe and happy.

Andre did have a little sister, after all.

Her name was Cat Valentine.

**Note: Sorry it was a little short, but I hope it was still cute! Review, 143!**


	20. Theater History Class

**T is for Theater History Class**

Andre was in trouble.

It was a drizzly Monday morning at Hollywood Arts, and Andre had Theater History class. Only today, instead of sitting by himself and quietly taking notes, he was partnered with two other members of Theater History to write a report. It was worth forty percent of his grade, and he couldn't have gotten to worse members.

Seriously, of all people that were in this class-Trina, Berf, Sinjin's sister-he had to get the two worst people imaginable.

Well, yeah, Andre decided. They were his friends and he loved both of them dearly, but together? No, Andre would rather have Sikowitz after a drink from a particularly spoiled coconut be his partner. Because his partners were…

Beck and Jade.

Neither one of them was nearly as bad alone as they were together. Beck and Andre were like brothers, and Jade could actually be pretty nice. But together?

No.

When the assignment of partners was read aloud, Jade spit out the mouthful of coffee she was drinking and Beck gave a heavy sigh. Andre bit his nails as they neared closer and took the seats to either side of him.

"Let's just get this over with," growled Jade.

"We aren't going to get anything done if you have a negative attitude," Beck snapped back. "Can't you be happy for thirty minutes so we can get this done?"

"Uh, no, sorry," Jade reached up to tuck a strand of highlighted hair behind her ear. "My happiness was ruined when I realized I'd wasted two years of my life on this guy named Beck Oliver."

"Oh clever," Beck said with an eye roll. "Aren't you over that yet?"

"Uh, guys?" Andre spoke up, sitting in the middle of them. They both ignored him.

"Am I over it? I think the question is are you over it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!"  
"Because you always try to make me jealous by like, holding Cat's hand or putting your arm around Tori's shoulders," Jade retorted snappishly.

"I don't do that to make you jealous, they're my friends!"

"Oh okay," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care, anyway, huh Jade?"

"Beck, Jade," Andre said again.

"I so don't care, what makes you think I do?"

"The way you notice," Beck smirked, thinking he caught her. "If you really didn't care than you wouldn't be watching, so you wouldn't know, would you?"

"I can't help but see because you're waving it in front of my face! If you really didn't care either than why would you notice I'm there when you're doing it?"

"Come on, we've got a project to work on!" Andre exploded. They both glanced at him, but then turned back to each other and started to talk again.

"What do you mean I-?"

"What I'm saying is that you obviously can tell that I'm around and-"

"I'm not, but if you're telling me you saw it then I know what you're talking about and I-"

"Could you let me finish?!"

"Okay, both of you listen," Andre spoke up, nearly shouting. Everyone else turned from their reports to listen and Jade and Beck stopped talking.

"We've got a report to do," Andre sounded quite calm. "And I'd appreciate it if you could both behave like adults and quiet down so we can work. I know you've got problems, but it's not time to talk it out right now, okay?"

"Fine," Jade said shortly.

"Okay," Beck nodded, looking down. They were all silent for a moment as they work, and Andre smiled with himself, quite pleased.

"Beck," Jade slammed down her pencil after a few seconds of silence. "Could you stop breathing on me?"

"What are you talking about?!"

**Note: So I've already written one like this, but a few people requested another one so there ya go! Review, 143!**


	21. Umbrella

**U is for Umbrella**

Ever since Andre was a kid, he liked weather. He loved sunshine-y days during the summer when he and all of his friends would go to the beach and spend hours together basking in the light and flitting around in the water. As he got older, he began to appreciate these carefree summer days more. Because at the end of summer's glow loomed school.

He liked windy days where he could look outside the windows of Hollywood Arts High in the middle of a test and see the world gray and spinning, leaves and grass flying in the wind, and trees swaying to the point of breaking.

He loved when it would get cold enough in Los Angeles to wear a jacket and go grab a coffee before school. He'd always pick one up for Jade, of course, because it was the right thing to do. And because if he didn't get her own she'd just steal his.

It was always fun to fly up to Canada with Beck and see the snow on the ground, fresh and white like a dusting of powdered sugar over the world during the winter months. Sometimes they'd find girls to sit with in the lounge, warm and snuggly as they sat by the fire together with warm coco. Snow was great.

He enjoyed it when there was a little hint of humidity in the air, but it was hot. The stickiness may have gotten annoying after a while, but it made Andre think of a paradise, somewhere tucked away in a jungle somewhere.

But most of all, Andre loved the rain. Rain could symbolize so many things. If he was inside and looking out at the rain, he found it so much easier to write love songs. If he was walking outside in the rain with it washing down his face, it gave him the sensation of being cleaned and renewed. When he was walking with an umbrella, however, not letting the rain touch him, it was different. It was when he didn't want to be cleansed, when he didn't want to be free. It was a time for sadness, and being allowed to be sad without judgment.

It was on one of these days when Andre was walking home from Hollywood Arts. He hadn't had a good day. His friends were all in moods; Beck and Jade were fighting, Cat hat a new boyfriend and didn't see how wrong he was for her, Robbie was depressed because his grandmother was sick, and Trina had a new pair of Vocal Training Headphones, so she'd been singing all day.

Andre shuffled home under his umbrella, letting himself be sad and letting his regrets out into the world. His heart was on his sleeve, and rain on his cheeks.

Andre continued to walk, feeling very sorry for himself indeed. Everything in his life was awful; he didn't have a girlfriend, his grandmother was crazy and he had to take care of her all by himself, he didn't have a girlfriend, his friends were all burdens, he didn't have a girlfriend, his car wasn't cool, he didn't have a girlfriend, and most importantly he'd been in LA for years and hadn't even gotten close to what he wanted: Star status. Everything was just awful.

Andre's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he dug it out. The caller ID showed a beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes. Andre felt himself smile, even though it was nearly a ghost of a smile, as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Andre!"

"Hey, Tor. What's up?"

"Nothing much," he could almost see her shrugging her tan shoulders. "You just seemed kind of bummed in school today so I wanted to call and see what was up."

"Nothing," he lied.

"Oh…" Tori was quiet for a moment. "Well, okay. So I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight if you had time? I'm writing as new song, and I need a little help with it. There'll be coco!"

Andre smiled, and this time it was a true smile.

"As long as there's coco, okay," he teased her.

"Cool," Tori giggled. "See you in a little bit then!"

"Okay."

Andre hung up, and then slid his phone back in his pocket. Glancing up at the umbrella, he realized his life really wasn't that bad. He had a great friend, a good life. Andre closed the umbrella with another grin, and started walking a little faster to get home quicker.

Today wasn't a day for umbrellas, after all.

**Note: I hope you liked it! 143! **


	22. Vegas

**V is for Vegas**

Andre wasn't a player.

He'd only had a few serious girlfriends. It was true that he liked girls and thought about them a lot-like, a lot- and wrote songs for them and smiled at them and liked to be with them. Girls were just nice to be around.

And then came a day on spring break where the whole group of them were going on a trip to Las Vegas Nevada. Cat's parents were taking Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Tori, and Jade on a road trip, and they'd be in Vegas a whole night.

"Whoo!" Tori called as the Valentine's posh black stretch limo pulled into a lit up city. The first thing Andre noticed, were in fact the lights. The next thing he noticed was the clenching in his stomach. At first he thought they were nerves, and that's what he told himself as they all got out of the car and walked into the giant hotel, much more like a castle. The Valentines had money to throw around.

"This place is so cool!" Cat squealed, riding piggy0back style on a struggling Robbie's back. "I can't wait to go see the city!"

"It is really cool," Beck agreed with her, turning to Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. "Thanks for bringing us."

"Yeah, thanks," Robbie panted.

Jade rolled her eyes at him.

"Robbie, the girl weighs ninety pounds. It can't be that hard to carry her."

Cat peeked down at Robbie.

"Am I heavy?" she asked him, concerned.

"No," Robbie said, but his face was beat red. They walked into the hotel and checked in, then got into the elevator to go into their rooms. Andre's stomach was in even more knots by know, and it hurt like crazy. The pain was becoming harder to ignore.

"How about everybody go and freshen up, then meet us here for dinner on the town?" Mrs. Valentine suggested, and everyone agreed. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine went to their shared hotel room on the third floor of the hotel, the boys went to one on the fifth, and the girls were across from them.

"This is going to be fun," Beck said as he did his hair in the mirror. Robbie was in the bathroom, dressing in his suit.

"Mhm," Andre agreed, sitting down on the couch and making no efforts to get up.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Beck glanced out of the mirror and looked at Andre.

"Actually, I don't feel too good," Andre admitted, and Robbie came out.

"Do you need a hand massage?" he asked anxiously.

"He doesn't need a hand massage," Beck assured Robbie with an eye roll.

"I don't think I'm going to come out tonight," Andre closed his eyes, feeling downright nauseous now as he lay back against the couch. "I need a nap."

"Okay," Beck shrugged, pulling a tie on through his collar. "Do you think you'll be okay here? Should one of us stay?"

"No," Andre said quickly. "Go, have fun! Don't worry about me."

"Okay," Beck said again, and he and Robbie slipped on shoes. They walked out of the room, and before closing the door Robbie peeked in.

"You sure you don't need a massage?"  
"Let's go, Robbie!"  
The door closed, leaving Andre alone in the merciful darkness. His stomach bubbled and gurgled and twisted, but things were better now that he was alone. He took a deep breath, just as the door opened and his eyes flew open.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey…Heard you were sick."

It was Jade, not dressed in a skirt or dress like the other girls would be, but in a tank top and jeans.

"Aren't you going out with the others?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Because," Jade walked over to the couch and sat down, a few inches away from Andre's feet. "Beck and Vega are there."

Andre allowed a smile.

"I figured I could hang with you," Jade continued, examining her fingernails. "We can watch TV or whatever."

"Okay," Andre nodded, and Jade grabbed the remote.

"The Scissoring is on!" she sounded excited, and glanced at Andre. "That cool?"

"Yeah," Andre nodded. He didn't particularly like The Scissoring, but he knew it was Jade's very favorite movie and he wasn't going to take that away from her. He closed his eyes again, thinking about her. Jade was different in a mystifying and mesmerizing way. She was unique, and new, and lovely in her own right.

He recounted back to a time where he had thought he was in love with her. The way she had lost herself while singing that time, it was beautiful. Andre's heart stuttered and he opened one of his eyes. He watched as she focused on the television, a little smile on her poison red lips.

"What?" Jade turned and gave him a smirk as she watched her movie, and Andre smiled back.

"Nothing."

Except, of course, it wasn't nothing. It was a crush, one that still lingered on the girl sitting a few feet away. He'd never do anything about it, of course, her being Beck's ex. But still, he couldn't help but feel admiration and a little bit of wonder for her beauty.

What was that saying? Andre thought as he rolled over against the couch and thought about how nobody would ever know-not even Jade herself-about how he still liked her. Oh yeah…

What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

**Note: Hope you liked it! Only four chapters left! You guys excited to see it wrap up? Or are you sad? Haha I'm not sure what my next ABC story will be…or if I'm even going to write another one! Review, 143! **


	23. Working Out

**W is for Working Out**

Andre walked into his gym happily. He was in basketball shorts and a muscle t with a sports drink in his hand, ready for a good work out. He wasn't really into sports at Hollywood Arts, so he needed some way to stay in shape, right?

As for why he was so happy, today he had gotten the once in a lifetime shot to go to a major recording studio because of a talent scout for Stereo Radio Records that was into him. All he needed to do was show up and he got to have one of his songs professionally recorded, then the talent scout would bring the single into a meeting with producers and if they liked him, he would be signed.

The guy had seemed pretty desperate for new talent, and when Andre sang for him a smile lit up his whole face. He said he had a deadline for fresh talent, that he had to bring someone into the studio quick so he wouldn't be fired. It was a win win situation, for the talent scout and Andre.

As he walked toward the weight room, he glanced at the treadmills and saw a familiar mass of brown waves and started to speed up. He was here to work out; he didn't really want to deal with Trina today.

But then, she missed a step and tripped, sprawling out on the treadmill and promptly being rolled off the treadmill to the ground.

"Ow," she groaned, and Andre sighed. He couldn't ignore that, even if he tried. He wasn't that mean.

Andre made his way over to where she was lying on the ground and not bothering to get up, pointlessly.

"Hey Trina," he looked down at her trying to mask the amusement in his eyes. "What's up?"

"Just…Nothing," Trina said, looking grumpy.

"Want a hand up?"

She accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She was in her workout clothes; a blue off-shoulder top, a pair of teeny shorts, a headband, and sweatbands on her wrists with high tops.

"So I've never seen you at this gym before?" he asked, brushing his hands off with a wrinkled nose. She was sweating.

"That's because I don't usually come, I jog instead," Trina hopped back on the moving treadmill and started to run some more.

"So, uh, why the change?" Andre tried to make it sound like he was genuinely curious, not that he minded. Except, of course, he did. How would you feel if Trina Vega suddenly invaded your gym?

"I need to lose weight fast," Trina said, reaching up to tuck a strand of sweaty hair back into her headband. Her makeup was dripping down her face and she looked immensely tired.

"Why? You look fine to me."

"I met this guy," Trina panted. "And he likes really, really thin girls and I'm curvy so I'm trying to fix myself."

Andre watched a minute longer as she struggled to run on the treadmill, which was obviously going much too fast for Trina to keep up. That's why she fell, Andre thought.

"Okay, look Trina," Andre hit the stop button on her treadmill, noticing the calorie counter was at seven hundred and thirty, the mile measurer was at thirteen and a half and the time she'd been on it was four hours.

"Why'd you stop it?" she looked angry, and restarted the treadmill. Andre hit the stop again.

"Andre!" she sounded frustrated. "Stop!"

"No you stop," he shook his head. "You've done enough today, anymore would be unhealthy."

"You don't understand," Trina shook her head, looking quite desperate now. "I need to lose like, thirty pounds."

"You don't," Andre assured her. "Look, what would it take t0 get you to get out of here?"

"Him to love me," she pressed go again, and Andre sighed.

"How about a chance to record with Radio Stereo Records today at three?"

Trina stopped the treadmill, this time herself.

"H-huh?"

"All you need to do is show up," Andre handed her the business card that he'd kept in his pocket, like a trophy or a prize.

"Oh, yes!" Trina grinned, and bounced off the treadmill. "Yes!" She screamed again, and took off through the gym yelling; "Trina Vega, people! It's my time to shine! Radio Stereo Records, here I cooooome!"

Andre rolled his eyes, but felt himself smile. Because sure, he had just given up the chance of a lifetime for the health of a girl he wasn't exactly fond of, but that was okay. Things could be much worse.

After all, he could be the talent scout.

**Note: I hope you liked it! I try to include a good message now in then, so this one is that everyone is beautiful no matter what your size is and umm…do a good deed. Like Andre. Haha, Review, 143!**


	24. Xylophone

**X is for Xylophone **

Andre was excited for another Musical Exploration class at Hollywood Arts. They had been learning underrated instruments, and this week was xylophone. So far Andre had learned how to play the piccolo, maracas, and the bongos. Music was the one thing above all others that he excelled at, and he was pumped.

Andre made his way into the classroom, and sat down. It filled quickly and then the teacher came in. He passed out the xylophones and got straight to work.

"Whee," Cat Valentine said with a giggle as she slid the tiny hammer along the keys and the sound of beautiful, perfect notes filled the air.

"This is actually really easy," Tori said with a laugh as she too, played expertly. Andre grinned as he got his xylophone, hardly holding in his excitement. He got the little hammer and prepared to make the same beautiful music Tori and Cat were, then slid his hammer the same way they were.

Bing bing bing BONG.

Andre frowned. That wasn't right. He tried again.

Bing bing bing bing bing BONG.

He looked all around to see what he was doing wrong, but he was only met with an earful of perfect music from everybody else. There was not a single other person struggling besides him. Not even Beck, who wasn't even in Hollywood Arts for music.

"Andre, play your xylophone!" Cat squeaked.

"Why?" he asked anxiously.

Cat frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"I'm sure Cat just wants to hear you play because you're so good at every instrument you play," Tori said with a low-key smile, fixing the situation like always. "I'm actually kind of excited too!"

"Well, I-" Andre started.

"Just play," Beck said with a grin. Andre took a deep breath and glanced down at his xylophone again, praying that this time it would sound alright.

Bing bing BONG!

Andre frowned at it, and then looked up at the expectant faces. Tori frowned and Cat looked confused. Beck, however, burst into laughter.

"Andre Harris," he started, nearly in hysterics. "Andre Harris, the famous musician. The singer, the guy who can play any instrument, can't play an xylophone?"

Andre looked down again, not answering his question.

"Really, Andre?" Tori asked, looking concerned.

"I guess I am having a hard time," he admitted, and Tori smiled at him. She got up from her spot and joined him in his.

"Look, it's simple," she stated, taking his hands and motioning where to put them on the xylophone.

"It's easier if you do it like this," Cat said, plopping herself down on Andre's lap with a smile. Both girls were with Andre now, smiling and helping him with his xylophone. Andre looked up with a smirk at Beck, who frowned. He raised his eyebrows, silently daring Beck to make fun of him some more. Beck was sitting all alone with his xylophone, and here Andre was sitting with Cat and Tori happily.

Really, Andre thought. Not knowing how to play the xylophone wasn't so bad.

**Note: I don't know if you've read my previous alphabet stories, ABeckC, ABCat, or HIJade, but in all those I made the last two chapters far into the future so that's what I'm going to do with these! So Y and Z are going to be future chapters. Review, 143!**


	25. Yes

**Y is for Yes**

** (Takes place years after graduation)**

It was one simple word-Yes.

The word that changed Andre's life.

The word that defined his entire future.

"Andre, would you like to sign with Spin City Records?"

He could hardly believe his ears, all those years ago. He head said the first word to fly into his mind of course, a resounding yes. And that's when he got to be Andi Harris-With a dollar sign instead of an s, or course.

However, he wasn't a singer. He was a rapper, which was what the market needed. At first, Andre had been a little wary of the loose sweat suits and gold chains, but he got used to it. His music videos caused controversy all over the world (and were even banned from some small countries in Eastern Europe), and he had a stream of pretty girls at the ready wherever he went. Sure, he didn't have the joy in his heart he did in high school when he was skippy and go-lucky and plucking at the strings of a guitar, but what he had was so much better.

At least, that's what he told himself as he went to loud parties on classy yachts, wore obnoxious clothes to red carpets, and pretended to be something he wasn't. Anything for fame, right?

But then one day, everything changed. Andre was dropped from his label.

He still had his amazing house, but the friends were gone. All of the other rappers in his crew were no longer allowed to associate with him, and all the girls he had formed connections with didn't want to be with a "has been."

He _did _have real friends, somewhere in the world. Whether they still liked him after he ignored call after call of theirs, disregarded every email, and basically just let them go or not was the problem.

Their names were Beck, Robbie, Tori, Jade, and Cat.

Beck had become a big time actor, of course, living the bachelor life in a Beverly Hills mansion. Andre had seen a lot of his movies.

Robbie was a comedian in a lot of popular LA clubs. It definitely wasn't as glamorous as being a world renowned rapper or an actor, but he didn't mind. If you asked him, he'd say he were the luckiest man alive. That's because of his wife, a successful singer named Cat Valentine.

She was world famous with her friend Tori Vega. They performed concerts with each other, had a fashion line together, and even shared the same house-which was much more like a palace-In Paris, France.

His other good friend, Jade West, was Hollywood's best director. Period. Her famous film, Clown's Don't Bounce, had won four Grammy's.

But now, Andre thought unhappily as he pulled into his mansion in the Hollywood Hills, close to where his friend Tori used to live (and where her older sister Trina now operated her home beauty salon), he wasn't a rapper.

He was a nobody.

**Note: So this one's a bit gloomy but I promise the next one will be happy and tie things together! Review, 143! **


	26. Zealous

**Z is for Zealous **

** (Takes place out of high school) **

Zealous. The definition of this word? Filled with eagerness and ardent pursuit of something. Andre was filled with zealousness. He had zeal for life.

He'd had bad years, that was for sure. His late teens and early twenties were plagued by wrong intentions, bad choices, and worse. And then his record label dropped him, and his world was crushed. He was a nobody. Not a rapper anymore, and not a singer either. What really sucked was he'd given everything to be part of their team. His friends, his family, even his original dream of being a singer-an actual singer, not a rapper. He'd changed who he was. But then the realization struck him as he sat in the moderately sized house he had switched his mansion for. He wasn't ruined, he had been given a second chance.

And that's when the zealousness took over. That was when he realized that he could now be anyone he wanted to be, do anything he wanted to do. So what did he do first? He picked up his cell phone and dialed his phone. He called a lot of people that night: Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat in particular. He touched base with each of them, and stayed on the phone nearly all night long. He laughed at their jokes and almost cried for their sorrows, and caught up with them once more.

And the next day? They inspired him and made him sing like he used to. He stayed up all night he reconnected with them and even reconnected with himself-who he really was. The boy he had been in high school, the one he had lost when given a little dose of fame. He said given, because he certainly hadn't earned it. Not the way he was, without talent and instead computers that enhanced his voice. It was cheating, and Andre hated cheaters...then he became one.

But that was all in the past, Andre decided as his friends' voices drifted into his ears like beautiful music he had nearly forgotten. As the sun rose in the early morning, Andre finally got off the phone. He walked outside with a pen and pad of paper like he used to use back in high school, and started writing a brand new song entitled "Your Lost Friend."

He wrote it for all of them; for Cat, apologizing to her fragile heart for not being there for her after high school like he promised he would. For Tori, expressing how much he had missed her. For Jade, telling her how proud he was she'd followed her dreams and didn't change for anyone like he had. For Beck, saying how they had gone from brothers to strangers in only a few years. For Robbie, saying how he should have answered all those times when Robbie called him instead of sending him to voicemail and eventually changing his number.

And then, Andre sang. He walked everyday down the sunny crowded LA sidewalks, strumming his guitar and belting out vocals. Each day was fulfilling, just seeing the smiles he put on people's faces.

One day was different, though. It was a little rainy so not as many people were out, but Andre didn't mind. He was still singing as though the sun were shining when a man with a business suit and a briefcase passed by, and paused to hear him singing.

As though it were fate, he handed Andre a business card for his record company and told Andre to "call anytime. Please."

So Andre did. He called that night and they scheduled a meeting with him, and then he got signed. This was a smaller company, not as well known, but it didn't require Andre to change in any way. He started recording, and made quite the name for himself.

His first single?

Your Lost Friend.

**Note: Hope you all enjoyed AndreBC! Check out my other Victorious story, Drabbles, and keep an eye out for more to come. Review one last time? Thanks for all the support, 143! **


End file.
